


Hope for The Future

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Plans For The Future, Slice of Life, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Why are you looking at me like that?" Becky couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. A quick glance up told her Charlotte was watching her instead of focusing on the emails she should have been sending."I'm imagining growing old with you." Charlotte grinned as she spoke, her entire face alight with joy. "Plus I haven't seen you in like six weeks." She chewed on her lower lip as though she were deep in thought. "Mainly just the first one though.""I've never understood why people think that's romantic." Becky tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Imagine- liver spots and if you're really bad off, catheters. Really-catheters? You should look more horrified."





	Hope for The Future

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Becky couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. A quick glance up told her Charlotte was watching her instead of focusing on the emails she should have been sending. 

"I'm imagining growing old with you." Charlotte grinned as she spoke, her entire face alight with joy. "Plus I haven't seen you in like six weeks." She chewed on her lower lip as though she were deep in thought. "Mainly just the first one though." 

"I've never understood why people think that's romantic." Becky tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Imagine- liver spots and if you're really bad off, catheters. Really-catheters? You should look more horrified." 

Charlotte huffed and rolled her eyes. Becky could read that look from a mile away. _Try to be romantic and Becky is Becky._

"There goes the moment, Bex," Charlotte quipped, focusing her attention back on her computer. 

"Well, I'm just saying..." Becky rose from the bed and moved to the floor by Charlotte's feet. 

"I didn't do well without you for six weeks. It was lonely and cold, especially in Chicago. A grand total of zero degrees. Fahrenheit, not Celsius. Either way, that's still cold." Charlotte stared down at Becky. "So, long story short, probably worth it, still, to spend a lifetime with you." She laughed, sticking her tongue out. "If nothing else, you can keep my bed warm." 

"You're sickeningly cute- you know that?" Becky said, hugging Charlotte's leg. She stared at her girlfriend fondly. "I suppose I feel the same."  
\---  
Becky was the one to rise early. Charlotte, being the queen, liked to sleep in long after Becky had risen to start her day. 

Today was no exception. 

According to her phone, it was twelve degrees outside. Much too cold to even consider doing anything, Becky thought. Instead of the three other things she _should_ be doing, Becky chose to stay in bed and watch Charlotte sleep. 

It was something she had done before but never when her head was this full of thoughts. She feared rolling over because it seemed like a very real possibility that her thoughts would leak out of her ears. 

Charlotte was a heavy sleeper, something that surprised Becky to no end. Once she was asleep, she stayed asleep no matter how much Becky moved. That was a great thing because in contrast, Becky was very much a restless sleeper. 

Becky was practically nose to nose with Charlotte. Her arm was draped over Charlotte's middle, both as comfort for Charlotte and Becky just indulging in something that she had dearly missed. 

Charlotte imagined growing old with her. That revelation had filled Becky with a sense of awe. She had known they were serious but she hadn't realized they were _that_ serious. Becky was crazy about Charlotte; There was no denying that. She had just never considered the possibility of a future that involved them being senior citizens together. 

Now that she thought about it, Becky could easily imagine waking up every morning next to this beautiful woman for the next 30 years if not longer. 

"My Queen, I love you so," Becky whispered. She knew she sounded dramatic but that was fine. It wasn't like Charlotte was awake enough to tease her about it. "It would be a privilege to grow old with you." She yawned, suddenly deciding it would be best if she went back to sleep. As she settled back to sleep, she pressed a gentle kiss to Charlotte's forehead. 

As she drifted off to sleep, she swore she heard Charlotte speak. 

_Love you too, my dramatic one._

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from The Modern Typewriter on Tumblr:
> 
> “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
> “I’m imagining growing old with you.”  
> “I never got why that was romantic, you should look more horrified. Think of all the liver spots and catheters.”  
> She huffed and rolled her eyes. “And there goes the moment, darling.”  
> “Well, I’m just saying…”  
> “Probably worth it, still, to spend a lifetime with you.”  
> “You’re sickeningly cute,” the other woman said fondly. “You know that?


End file.
